Untukmu
by chezahana
Summary: "Apa ini artinya kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Mungkin mereka akan bersatu di alam selanjutnya. / SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruKarin.


**Untukmu  
**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

* * *

_Suatu ketika kamu akan sadar, bahwa ia tak pernah membenci.  
_

_._

_._

Sejak pertama kali melihat Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura telah jatuh pada pesonanya. Gadis berusia lima tahun itu tak dapat menahan pipinya untuk tidak merona ketika melihat wajah polos namun tampan milik Sasuke. Bocah lelaki seumurannya itu mengalihkan segala perhatiannya. Gadis cilik itu menganggap bahwa sosok anak lelaki berusia lima tahun itu adalah jelmaan pangeran dalam mimpinya.

Sejak hari dimana ia bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya, gadis cilik itu telah memutuskan untuk berusaha agar ia bisa menjadi sang putri dan suatu saat bersanding dengan pangerannya.

Tapi mimpi tetaplah mimpi.

Dan selamanya Haruno Sakura akan terus bermimpi; bermimpi bersanding dengan anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati, anak lelaki dengan mata hitamnya yang besar dan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, anak lelaki keturunan Uchiha yang masih begitu polos namun mampu menarik dirinya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Sakura akan selamanya memimpikan Sasuke menjadi suaminya, ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Tapi mimpi hanya akan menjadi mimpi.

Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak memilihnya.

Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

Sasuke membencinya.

Dan Sasuke meninggalkannya, lagi.

.

.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu menyalurkan napasnya ke mulut pria itu, berharap pria yang dicintainya akan segera sadar. Airmatanya belum berhenti menetes sejak pertama kali mengetahui pria itu terluka parah dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah pria itu selamat. Namun, hingga napasnya hampir habis, pria itu tak juga membuka matanya. Jantungnya pun tak berdetak.

Tangisnya semakin deras.

.

.

_"Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini," ujar pria itu sambil menarik napasnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal untukku."_

_Wanita itu menatapnya nanar namun tak berbicara sepatah kata pun._

_"Tolong jaga anak itu!"_

_"..."_

_"Dan biarkan dia hidup normal..."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Jangan biarkan dia tau tentang sejarah kelam klan Uchiha."  
_

_"..."_

_"Tolong bimbing dia, Karin."_

_._

_._

Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika menyadari sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak. Ini semua terlalu cepat. Sasuke baru saja menjadi Hokage. Hidupnya masih panjang. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh mati. Bahwa ia harus membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Namun kenapa sekarang Sasuke seolah menyerah?

.

.

_"Tugas ini hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu. Dan setelah semua berakhir, aku akan kembali lagi kesini."_

_"Heh! Berhenti bicara seolah-olah hanya kaulah yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku sudah merelakan semuanya demi dirimu. Dan sekarang kau memilih pergi? Tanggung jawab macam itu, Sasuke?!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto.  
_

_"Aku akan kembali. Dan setelah itu kita akan bertarung, Naruto!"_

_"Ya, kita memang harus bertarung Sasuke! Dan akan kupastikan kau kalah! Lihat saja nanti!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh semangat, namun hatinya cemas. _

_Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertarung melawan Madara yang seharusnya sudah mati saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Namun nyatanya ada yang membangkitkannya lagi dan ulah yang diperbuatnya semakin parah. Uchiha hanya boleh dibunuh oleh Uchiha. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan cara ini. Hanya dia yang bisa mengalahkannya._

_Pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu berjalan pelan menjauh dari Naruto yang menatap punggungnya. Namun sebelum itu, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tercengang._

_"Naruto ... Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku."_

_._

_._

Sasuke tewas. Itu adalah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pria yang baru dua tahun menjabat sebagai Hokage itu telah menjadi seorang pahlawan dengan mencegah perang. Dia menyegel Uchiha Madara. Namun sayang, nyawanya tak dapat diselamatkan.

Naruto sebagai sahabatnya merasa amat bersalah. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak mati. Seharusnya pria itu tidak perlu berkorban. Namun semua telah terjadi. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memanjatkan doa untuk sang sahabat.

Karin yang telah setahun lebih hidup bersama dan berbagi ranjang dengannya itu berkali-kali pingsan ketika melihat mayat Sasuke. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia begitu kehilangan sang pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Terlebih lagi, saat ini ia tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Dan kehilangan Sasuke membuatnya merasa tak memiliki arti lagi.

Namun Naruto merangkul bahunya. Ia memeluk erat wanita itu dan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu harus bertahan demi bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan Naruto akan berada di sampingnya, selamanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto sudah sangat terluka ketika kehilangan Sakura, saat gadis itu menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, ia kehilangan Sasuke. Jadi Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan lagi saudara seklannya, istri dari sahabatnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Karin dan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Hn."_

_"Apa sekarang lebih baik?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di samping pria bermata onyx itu. Tatapan pria itu mengarah langsung pada dua orang yang amat berarti baginya, Naruto dan Karin._

_Gadis itu pun mengikuti arah pandang pria itu. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan tersebut._

_"Sakura..." Gadis itu menoleh pada pria tersebut. Pria itu masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua manusia berbeda jenis tersebut.  
_

_"Aku merasa bebas," lanjut pria itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut tersenyum tipis. Hatinya lega mendengar penuturan pria tersebut. Pria itu memandang gadis itu. Tatapannya datar namun seolah menyimpan berjuta arti._

_"Sakura..."_

_"..."_

_"Arigatou..." Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum begitu tulus sambil bertanya, "untuk apa?"_

_Pria bernama Sasuke itu menerawang. Ia menatap ke atas langit. _

_"Kau melakukan banyak hal untukku."  
_

_Sakura tertawa pelan yang disambut oleh tatapan bingung Sasuke dibalik wajah datarnya._

_"Semua orang akan melakukan banyak hal untuk orang yang dicintainya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali namun masih dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. Kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambut merah muda Sakura yang membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak.  
_

_"Kau memang menyebalkan."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari itu hujan tak turun meski hanya setetes. Langit yang biasanya mendung terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Mungkin langit sedang tersenyum menyambut kehadiran sang pahlawan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Naruto membawa Karin menuju rumahnya. Wanita itu butuh istirahat setelah sebelumnya terus menangis karena belum bisa merelakan Sasuke. Ia terus menjaga wanita itu karena takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Untuk sementara, biarkanlah ia menggantikan Sasuke. Demi saudaranya, demi sahabatnya, dan demi anak yang akan menjadi penerus klan Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Hn."_

_"Apa ini artinya kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"_

_Sasuke terdiam._

_"Aa, kita tidak bisa di dunia nyata, namun sekarang kita berdua berada disini. Bukankah itu artinya kita berjodoh?" tanya Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya._

_Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sakura yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Namun, ia tersenyum tipis sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang diwarnai semburat berwarna merah itu.  
_

_"Hn."_

* * *

**the end**

* * *

Gaje? Emang. Hahahahahaha

Saya gatau dapet ide darimana cerita kayak gini. Dan saya juga bingung pairnya apaan. Wkwkkwkkwk


End file.
